The Unbelieved
by Aerista
Summary: Everyone knows of the Guardians. The ones who triumphed over darkness and fear itself. But what about other spirits? The ones who bring other seasons, give us other things to love in our lives. Our tale beings with Cupid; alone, afraid, and with nobody to care. (C)
1. Chapter 1

Everyone knows of the 5 Guardians; North, Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, Sandy, and the newest addition, Jack Frost. But those are the only ones children are told about. There are so many more. There's one for every season, every holiday, and emotion. However, since children do not believe in them, they cannot see them. Everyone knows the story of Jack Frost, how he went from 300 years of solitude to Guardianship. But what about the others that are alone? Does nobody care about them? Well, now they will.

New York City was always beautiful in the snow. Lights made the white flakes glisten, lighting up even the darkest valley. For once, all was tranquil in the city that never sleeps. Children were still on their winter vacations. Parents stayed home and played with their children, just like every family should. Other families stayed huddled around a television watching Holiday Specials on ABC. There were icicles lining the tops of buildings, brilliantly sparkling in the mid-day sunlight. Every little creation was barely touched by anyone or anything. It was a beautiful sight to see.

And a Mister Jack Frost stood atop the Empire State Building, looking down on his creation. It took him a few days to make it as perfect as it was right now. He sighed happily and leaned on his staff, enjoying the view. There were very few days a year when the city was peaceful, or at least calmer than usual. This was thankfully one of them. As the snow Guardian began to relax, he felt a soft hit against his head. What could have possibly hit him when he was up this high, he thought. Jack rubbed the back of his neck, bringing his head back around to inspect what had hit him. Snow. Now he was even more confused. "Hey. Frost. Up here."

Turning up, he saw a fluffy white cloud and a teenage girl with pinkish white hair hanging upside down from it, looking in his direction. Her long ponytail blew in the slight breeze that helped throw the snow around before. The girl seemed to be around his age, maybe a year or two younger, which meant she was most likely cockier than him. And it didn't help that he knew who she was. Rolling his eyes, he sighed. "Isn't Valentine's Day not for a month or two?" he asked the strange girl. Her eyes rolled at the comment. It was something she was used to hearing by now. "Yeah well, love doesn't stop now does it?" The spirit flew down and landed on the roof beside Jack.

He held the frost staff on one of his shoulders, furrowing his eyebrows at the girl. "Doesn't mean you have to go and bother everyone, Cupid," he snapped back. At one time, they tolerated each other more so than they do now. Even though they weren't entirely chummy, they were at once good acquaintances.

"But I like bothering people. It's not fun being alooone," Cupid teased. "Of course, you would know all about that, wouldn't you Jack." A smirk spread across her face, challenging him. It was always a fun time to see the cool kid Jack Frost go out in an all out frenzy. It wasn't nice, but it was still entertaining. She walked around him, messing with his hair a little before he flinched back. Cupid laughed, leaning against the electric pole. "Same old Frost."

"What do you want?" he grumbled. It had been a while since they last interacted. And he wished that they still haven't. She was rude, selfish, and all together, obnoxious to be around. The feeling between them was mutual. Except Cupid used his annoyance of her to her advantage. "I'm seeing how the world's newest Guardian is, silly."

"I'm fine," Jack responded harshly.

"You sure don't sound like you are."

"I am alright?" he snapped. Cupid's eyes widened a little. More in shock than anything else. He hadn't been this mad for a long time. At least, it had been a long time since she saw him last, about 200 or so years ago. Backing off a little, she gave him some space, raising her hands up in defense. "Whatever, man. Cool your jets and-." Her figure flashed, rendering her invisible for a moment, folding over in pain. She held onto her waist, looking as if she was going to puke. After many long breaths, her eyes looked up at a shocked Frost. "You see? _This_ is what happens when you _really_ aren't believed in." Hesitantly, she straightened herself up again, facing him up close. "I'm not just unbelieved, Jack. I've been replaced." The female stood back a little, chuckling to herself quietly. "God, even now, people don't believe in him either, huh?"

All he could do was stare. Was that really what happened when _all _kids didn't believe? That would mean he was lucky, because that never happened. To him, at least, it never did. That must be why when Pitch was in power all those years ago, he didn't destroy all of them, but they instead, were just invisible. Jack reached out to touch her arm, to see if she was whole again, but all he got was a swat from her. "I'm still here Jack. It just gets harder to be here." He just looked at her, in awe, confusion, and more emotions than he could think of.

She sighed, turning around. "Listen, Frost. I'll see you in another century or two. I've got work." With that, she flew up into the sky without protest from the Guardian. He watched the girl fly off into the sky, eventually disappearing in the few clouds that littered the sky. He rubbed his arms, just to make sure he was still real. After watching that, he wouldn't feel the same way again. It was just too traumatizing to forget about. That meant people believed in him before, he just didn't see them. But to be truly unbelieved, that was horribly unfortunate and sickening. A cold breeze blew across his face, reminding him he still had a job to complete.

The teenager held onto his staff tight, jumping off the Empire State Building and flew down right above the streets. Looking around, there were few couples, bundled up and huddling with each other and a cup of hot coca. But something didn't seem right. Stopping in the middle of the street, he looked around, taking in his surroundings. A black figure flashed in the corner of his view, startling him into swinging around. But before he knew it, the thing, whatever it was, had left. It didn't sit right with him. Deciding the best option, he flew back into the sky and headed north. He had to get some help.


	2. Chapter 2

Inside the forest, past all the trees and ponds was a hole. To most people, it seemed like a simple home for a rabbit or other small creature. But things are always more than meets the eye.

Cupid searched the forest for this hole. It was a very special hole, at least it was today. She had news. Maybe not the best news, but still news. News that had to be delivered, no matter what she thought personally. Other spirits had been bothering her to go to this hole, so she decided today why not. Even if it was a hassle to find the place, it wouldn't hurt to say hello. Say a few words. Anything, honestly. What harm could it do to see everyone else?

It took her a while, but eventually, she came upon the rabbit hole. Looking down it, all she could see was blackness and hear some faint voices. Even though to most it would scare them away, she just banged her foot on the ground in a sequence of two three two one two. Once she was done, she stood back, watching the small hole grow into a massive portal, a smirk growing on her face as it opened. The hole finally locked stable and without hesitation, she jumped into the seemingly never-ending darkness.

All around a large wooden table, spirits of different shapes, sizes, and creatures sat together. Even though, in this case it was more like squished together. For some reason, all the spirits decided that today was the day to all meet together. Most of the warmer seasoned spirits were angry that they had to be out in the cold instead of the warmth of the opposite hemisphere. Other bigger spirits were arguing with each other about who was better and who had it harder. To all of them, their lives were all competitions with one another. Even if it wasn't the best way to live, it was just the way they've adapted to it.

A tall, lean man was at the head of the table. His long orange mane and goatee was hidden under a large green top hat. His lanky figure was fitted with a green suit and tailcoat. He looked no older than an average 30 year old, clean, fit, and not that wrinkled. A gavel was banged on the table as the man called the meeting to order. "So," he began, his Irish accent thick and just understandable to the human ear. "We're all 'ere for a reason. 'ts not usually this full, so there must be a serious reason that ya all decided ta sho'up."

"I'll tell you why I'm here, you Irish idiot!" spoke an angered male. "Someone was going around polluting all the water in the lakes and ponds!" Taking a bottle from his satchel, he passed it across the table to the older man. The Irish one picked it up, inspecting it. A thick black sludge filled its space with a shining film on the cover. It was a bit surprising to everyone around him. All remaining voices hushed and just stared at the small vial in the grown man's hands. The water spirit smirked in content, crossing his arms. "See? Told ya guys so."

"Maybe someone was just stupid enough to dump oil into your lake. It could be just a coincidence," one girl chimed in.

"Nobody is stupid enough to dump sludge inta a nature reserve."

"You're right. Nobody is that stupid." Everyone turned to the new voice in the room. Flying through the ceiling entrance to the side, Cupid came down, landing gently. "It wasn't the humans, Hydro-boy. It was this guy right here," With a flick of her wrist, a folder landed on the table, pictures and different papers coming out of it. Collecting most of the papers, the leader of the group was able to look through the file. The name was the first thing to shock him. "Blotch? I thought he hasn't been seen for a few years…" The file was accurate. It was him. But it couldn't be. It didn't make sense to him. Or to anyone else in the room, for that matter.

Cupid nodded, a smug smirk on her face. She strode around the room, through people, nudging them aside. "Yup, I found your culprit. No need to thank me."

"Wasn't planning on it," Hydro mumbled under his breath in minor jealousy. He could have figured it out if he wanted. He just wanted to get everyone else's input before making such a rash assumption. That's what he was telling himself, anyway. " What makes you so sure anyway?" he questioned. "I mean, for all we know, it could be just some idiotic human who just thought dumping his chemicals was a smart idea. People do that, ya know!"

"Yes, and some people turned spirit won't let their fellow spirit finish her thinking," she stated cockily. Hydro grumbled something under his breath and then motioned her to continue. "Thank you," she said, giving him a sarcastic curtsey. "Blotch is back. And so are all the others. I've seen them on my daily routes while you guys are all hiding underground or in the trees. Yes, they haven't been around for a couple of centuries, but that didn't mean we killed them all those years ago." The tone in her voice and the colors in the room seemed to fade away. The cheery girl gone serious on this topic.

"So, what d'ya suggest we do then luv?" one of the brave other spirits called out to her. It made Cupid speechless. She honestly didn't know what to do. It was always easy to just spout out facts, name names, make fun of the others idiotic tendencies. But actually building out a _plan_? That wasn't something she admittedly did well.

"Well, first thing's first. We have to find all the others before Pitch does."

"How do you know that he doesn't already know where they are."

"If he does, I don't know what's taking him so long to get them together." The other spirits stood there. It made sense. Pitch was one of the more power hungry spirits. If he wanted power, nothing would keep him waiting for an attack on the rest of them.


End file.
